Team AMBR
by keybladekurama
Summary: 3 years prior before the fall of beacon a new team known as Team AMBR but this wasn't any normal team this was a secretive team that didn't know at the time but they realized even legends can be real. Oc's in the world of Remant
1. Intro:Atom

**Intro: Atom**

A 13-year old boy wearing an orange hoodie and black jeans, this boy was carrying a small black revolver with orange highlights with a blade at the bottom of the barrel. Atom was in village and enters the blacksmith's shop, "hey can you fix my Excalibur?" Atom said walking towards the counter. "Yes I can sir just hand me Excalibur but it will take at least an hour sir" the blacksmith said. "Oh ok I'll wait for it to be done" Atom said looking around. "How are you?" Atom asked trying to be friendly.

"Ehh you know, earning money to hel…" the blacksmith gets interrupted by a person screaming out for help but freezes at the sight of a black frighten bear with claws and bones on its back, claws, and its head. "Help me from this Grimm Bear" the person said shouting and curling up in a ball. Atom runs outside without Excalibur and blocks the Bear's claw from hitting the person. "Run go to a safe place, I'll fend it off, I'm ok run now!" Atom said giving them orders. "Thank you for saving me" the person said running away.

The Ursa tries to slice Atom with his boney claw. Atom tries reaching for his Excalibur but then realizes he doesn't have it on have it, he backs up and low kicks the Ursa's knee, the Ursa falls to the ground and Atom runs back to the Blacksmith's shop. "I need my Excalibur how long is it going to take for the fixes to be finished?" Atom asked running in almost out breathe. "It's going to take at least 10 more minute's sir" the blacksmith said.

Alright I'm going to borrow something" Atom said taking some 10 feet silk rope and runs outside with it. The Ursa roars and gets up and charges at Atom. Atom runs towards the Ursa and slides under its feet and ties his right leg. The Ursa awaits for Atom to get up and slices his back and gets ready for another attack by swinging his left claw at Atom again. Atom dodges the second and ties the Ursa's left arm to its right leg.

The blacksmith runs outside and yells at Atom, "Sir Catch!" tosses Atom's sword. Atom catches it gets ready for the final attack, the Ursa breaks out the ropes and gets on all fours and drags its feet back and charges at Atom. The Ursa charges and gets in Atom's face and Atom swings his sword and cuts off its head. "Heh you lost your head" Atom said trying to sound cool.

Everyone cheers for Atom, Atom walks back in the shop, "so how much does it cost?" Atom asked. "It's free of charge young hero" the blacksmith said praising Atom. "No sorry I want to pay" Atom said. "It's $40 for the sword and $10 for the rope" the blacksmith said. Atom pays the man and pays for the rope he used.

"That was a nice day today I fought a Grimm today and saved some people" Adam said walking back to his shack. Adam walks back to his shack and open the door and sees his living room with wooden table with four chairs, and counter with a picture of a small picture of three people smiling all of them were wearing orange. One was a taller man with an orange suit on and another was a woman holding the little kid's hand, the kid seemed around 7 years old and she was wearing an orange dress. "Hey mom and dad I had another day of saving people, so how are you guys, its being lonely since you guys left" Adam said sitting down, staring at the picture trying not to cry.

Adam puts his sword in front of the picture and sits down facing it and looks down and starts to tear up. Adam remembers when that picture was taken and remembers how they were smiling and enjoying themselves. Adam starts crying and smiles at them, "thank you mom and dad for giving me this life and I'm going to make you both proud and become a good Huntsmen for you guys" Adam said wiping his tears away and grabbing his sword. "I'll make you both proud and happy" he said turning around and smiling at the picture.


	2. Intro: Mark

**Intro: Mark**

A 14-year old boy that seem very fit with large muscles, he was wearing an emerald green jacket and with dark blue jeans. To his left side he had a giant centipede like greatsword. The boy was laying down on the ground and looking at the clouds, he was pointing out what they look like. Mark chuckling and enjoying the sight of the clouds.

"He's doing it again, how is he going to run the company when we pass away or decide to retire, what should we do Leroy?" Merith asked. "Merith all we can do is send him to beacon and hope for his sake that he learns how to run the Krean company, don't you agree Ozpin?" Leroy said looking out the window and looking down at Mark. Ozpin puts down his mug and looks at the two parents, " I cannot say because this is Mark's decision, if he wants to be head of the Krean family company or not we can't force his hand but I will try to help him at beacon" Ozpin said lifting up his mug again.

Leroy calls for Mark to come up and meet Ozpin, Mark gets up from the ground and shakes off the grass and puts his sword on the latch on his back and starts walking through the halls and sees the past leaders of the Krean Company and at the last one. "Hey grandma how are you?" Mark said looking at painting with a young woman in blood red armor and she was fighting off a horde of Grimm. She was using Mark's sword, the sword was stretched out and she was attacking them. "Heh that's the way of my grandma" Mark said looking at the picture of his grandma then he looks down at the inscription.

"Fight with you heart and with your blade ~Aileen" Mark said reading the inscription.

"I will Grandma Aileen, I will fight for what I believe in" Mark said getting pumped up and continues walking towards business room. Mark sees paintings of his parents and both are on each side of the door. Mark stared at the colossal door, "I haven't been in this room for a long time I wonder why mom and dad want me now" Mark said. "He's not ready to run the company can you please take to Beacon and teach him how to be the head of the company" Leroy said pleading to Ozpin. Ozpin sighs and agrees to take Mark to beacon and walks outside to see Mark running away.

Mark runs after hearing they are sending him away, "why would they send me away and they did this without telling me ugh this isn't fair" Mark said going to his room and locks the door behind him and he jumps on his bed. "They always do this they always put their own business before my feelings or thoughts why else would they ask me to go to the business room I should have known" Mark said sitting up to stare at his sword.

"I want to run this company how I want to, I don't want to be like mom or dad they do things the business way I want to do things my way not the business way" Mark said to himself. "Then you should run this company you're way it may not be the same as your parents it may not be the way they want it to be but you should run it how you feel it don't let anyone tell you how to run it" Ozpin said through the door. Mark gets up and thanks Ozpin goes for a walk with him and talks about how he's going to run the company when he is the head of it. "Nice it seems you will be a great head of the Krean family" Ozpin said encouraging Mark. "Thanks Ozpin you helped me a lot" Mark said agreeing to go to Beacon.


	3. Intro:Becca

**Intro: Becca**

"Good job you got honor roll again Becca" Becca's mom and dad said happily to her. A 12-year old girl in a tannish brown overcoat with a lighter brown jacket on it, she was wearing a belt, she long black socks under brown coverings she was wearing brown workshop shoes, she scuffs, "it wasn't hard at all I didn't even need to study" Becca yawns and goes to her room and closes the door. "This is boring I wish I could fight Grimm like huntsmen and huntresses" Becca said looking at a poster of Beacon with a huntsmen and huntress.

Becca grabs a chest with something written on it the chest has a symbol of balled up fist she had this symbol on her overcoat, she grabs her backpack and runs out of her room and towards to the door. "I'll be back later" Becca said running out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Becca's mom said. "Uhhh I'm going to hang out with some of my friends" Becca said lying to her mom to get out the house. "Which friends?" her mom said. "They better not be any boys" Becca's dad said watching the news. "Dad!" Becca said blushing. "Honey don't be like that let her hang out with her friends" Becca's mom said. "Oh ok just be back before 8, watch out for strangers, and look left and right before you cross the street" Becca's mom said worrying about her.

"I will" Becca said waving goodbye and runs outside. "I want to go try out my new inventions I think it's ready" Becca said running inside the woods and smiling. She opens the chest to see two Titanium gauntlets that she spray painted black and the gauntlets had roulettes where she had different colors of dust, she puts it them on with some trouble but they fit. "Good they fit, let's see if they pass the test this time" trying to open up the fists. She opens and close the fists to see if their work.

"Good they open and close correctly, time for some punching" Becca said punching a tree and it collapses. "Good the strength on this things are ok, time for blades" Becca said throwing her arms down to throw out blades, top of gauntlets had blades out of them there was a small line of entrance. "So cool I can't believe this is actually workin-"Becca hears a loud roar from the woods.

"Wow is that what I think that is?" Becca said getting excited. Becca runs towards the roar and sees a pack of Ursas. "Yes I was right thank you semblance" Becca said looking at her blades. The Ursas roar charges towards Becca. "Oh no let me think Ursas attack their prey head on and won't stop til they fall" Becca said thinking of a plan. The Ursas kept getting closer and closer. "Well it's now or never" Becca said spinning the roulettes and the roulettes stop on the red dust and the blades start to get covered with red dust and the blades turn reddish then they catch on fire. "Wow I can't believe that worked" Becca said running into battle.

Becca slices the head off of three of them and more come out the trees and charge at Becca, she runs away. "Wow that was so many I have to do somethin- time for an repulse escape" Becca said spinning the roulettes again but this time the flames on the blades burnt out, the revolver stops on a tint brown dust. She opens her fist revealing her palms in the center the tint brown dust flows in then it causes a small explosion to push her back into the town and she falls in a tree. Becca kind of dizzy, "heh looks like the made dust works" Becca said jumping out the tree and landing on the ground.

"Looks like these were a success I have my weapons yay!" Becca said taking off her gauntlets and putting them in her bookbag and she starts to walk home. "Becca!" Becca's mom said shouting outside her door. "Oh man its past 8" Becca said running home.


	4. Intro: Rose

**Intro: Rose**

A 16-ayear-old girl was running through her town she had a black tail with white spirals on the side of it. "I have to get their on time" the young Faunus said. "Hey Rose late again I see" a middle aged man with a plad t-shirt on with a blue pants on said to her smiling. "Yes " Rose said running past him. "Alright don't forget to tell your mom I said hi" said waving goodbye.

Rose kept running past people with a pink handle of a katana pointing straight up. "I can't be late I can't they are waiting for me" Rose said to herself trying to think of why she was late. A loud beeping alarm goes off, the she started to have a flashback, "ugh I hate that alarm" Rose said still sleepy trying to turn the alarm off. Rose tries to get up from the bed but stops trying after she feels comfortable in her bed.

"Rose are you awake?" a female voice said trying to get her daughter's attention. Rose was asleep she didn't say anything back. A woman with a red sundress with large sunflowers on it, she had sunset red hair she had silver bracelet with a horse, flower, and a smile face connected to it. The woman walks in Rose's room and she sighs as she sees her daughter sleeping, "come on Rose get up or did you forget you're suppo-" Rose's mom said in the flashback.

Rose stops as she sees a giant river before falling in, "wow looks like I got distracted by my flashback" Rose said to herself. A loud clock sound is heard and birds fly away from trees, Rose turns around and sees the giant clock in her town it said it was 8'o clock. "Oh no I have five minutes left, I need to cross this river to get to the other side but how" Rose said looking around for ideas. "Looks like I'm swimming" Rose said diving in the river and starts to swim the other side.

Rose continues her flashback, "you're supposed to water the flowers in the garden today" Rose's mom said. Rose gets right up after hearing this and starts to get dress, she runs into her closet and looks around for clothes she should wear. "Yes I got it" Rose said looking at her normal outfit it was a pink combat dress with roses on the back and violets on the front.

"Perfect" Rose said putting it on and spinning around. She sees her Beauty's Thorn, she looks at and smiles, "nice to see you again" Rose said to her katana. "Alright lets go" Rose said taking her katana and sheathing her katana. "Bye mom" Rose said running out the door. "Bye have a nice day sweetie, I'll be home if you need anything" Rose's mother said waving and smiling as her daughter walks out the door.

Rose stops flashbacking and continues to runs towards her secret garden. She gets there and sees the Roses, Violets, Sakura flowers, and butterfly flowers. "Phew I made it on time" Rose said watering the flowers and sits down and she looks at the clock and see it was 8:04.

"Hey guys how are you?" Rose asked. Rose laughs and smiles looks at each patch of flowers.


	5. The First Day

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

It was a nice day, today was the first day for some at Beacon academy. Hoverjets were coming from every direction landing and dropping off students at this honor academy. With most of them coming there for different reasons for going there. "I'm going to make you guys proud" Adam said getting pumped. "I will find my way and do things my own way" Mark said looking outside the hoverjet. "Grimm….." Becca said looking at her encyclopedia. "I will find all the other flowers and plants in this world" Rose said.

The hoverjet carrying the last batch of kids lands them in front of the academy, as all the new coming freshmen get off the hoverjet all of them take a look around and looks at the outside of the academy. The hoverjet flies away, all of the students enter the academy and look around. Becca goes to her locker and opens her and stares at inside of it. "Hmm…I don't want one ill carry everything I have" Becca said closing her locker.

"Hewwo, why were you talking to your locker?" Rose said bent over and looking up at Becca. Becca jumps a bit after seeing Rose, "it's none of your business why I do what I do" Becca said turning away. "Awe don't be like that, my name is Rose what's yours?" Rose said standing straight. "My name is none of you concern" Becca said starting to walk off. Rose follows her, "so are you new here?" Rose said to Becca. Becca sighs and turns around and faces her, "my name is Becca and yes I am new here" Becca said answering all of her questions. "You seem so small how old are you, did you skip grades when you were younger?" Rose asked while walking by her side.

"I did skip grades and I'm 16 years old, so how old are you Rose?" Becca asked. "I'm 17 years old and I have couple more questions for you" Rose said. "Ask away" Becca said still looking for the classes. "What are you looking for, what's your semblance, and do you want to be friends?" Rose asked Becca."I'm looking for my classes, and my semblance is wait why should I tell you?" Becca said. "It's because we are friends I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Rose said smiling. "You go first" Becca said staring at Rose. "I can control plants and I have my trusty Beauty's thorn" Becca said showing her pink katana.

"Did you make that weapon and my semblance is identification" Becca said looking at the katana. "Well yeah I made in my hometown in Signal" Rose said putting her katana in its sheet and putting it behind her. Becca opens a door and she looks in the classroom and sees a green-haired man moving very fast, he seemed to be getting work ready for classes tomorrow, he was also drinking some coffee.

"Hello children" he said running towards them and stops. "Hello how are you doing?" Becca asked. "Wow you're quick sir" Rose said trying to figure out how he moved so fast. "Sorry children but I must go" he said zooming past him. Becca was onto another classroom as she opened the door she looked inside the classroom to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. "Hello future huntsmen and huntresses I see you are the new freshmen are you lost?" he said walking towards them. "Oh I'm not lost just here with a friend" Rose said to the mysterious man. The man laughed, when he laughed his belly visibly shakes up and down. "Thank you but I think we should be heading to freshman ceremony" Becca said dragging Rose away. "Bye" rose said smiling and waving goodbye.

She started walking towards the main plaza. Ozpin got on his mic and started his speech, "You all came here for different reasons but you must not forget one thing if you lose your way don't get give up try to get back on your way" Ozpin said getting off the mic. A blonde woman with a purple cape got on the mic, "You all will start you training tomorrow so get a full rest" Glynda said. "It was a nice speech" Adam said to Mark. "Maybe it was" Mark said. "That was something else" Rose said. Becca amazed and mesmerized by her idol, "did you hear that was Glynda Goodwitch, wow she was amazing she was excellent, her composure, and her voice, oh my god I want to be like her" Becca said fangirling.

"Wow Becca you look up to her" Rose said. "Yes I do a lot she Ozpin's aide and she's a teacher too" Becca said. Mark chuckles, "someone needs a chill dust" Mark said. "Hey bro if she has an idol there's nothing wrong with that" Adam said facing them. "Who are you guys anyway?" Becca said kind of annoyed at them. "Adam" Adam said answering the question his name. "Mark is my name and having fun is my game" Mark said laughing a bit. "One I make my own dust so don't tell me what to do or I will end you do we have an understanding?" she asked. "Yeah we do" he said chuckling.

Everyone goes to the main hall in their pajamas and goes to sleep getting ready for tomorrow entrance test. But four people couldn't sleep, Becca went to a balcony and Rose saw Becca walking towards the balcony so she followed her there. Becca sighed and pulled out her Grimm encyclopedia and she counted how many Grimm she seen and fought. "Hey Becca can't sleep?" Rose said sneaking up on her. "Oh hey Rose sorry did I wake you up?" she asked. "You didn't wake her up but you woke me up" Mark said getting up and walking towards the balcony. "Hey are we having a party?" Atom asked walking towards the balcony too. "Ugh you guys are awake too great just great" Becca said annoyed. "Awe I know isn't it great we already have friends on the first day" Rose giggling.

"Yeah friends" Mark said looking up. All of them look at the sky and saw the partially shattered moon in the sky, all of them stared at it for quite a while and thought of why they came to Beacon. "Well goodnight" Becca said going back to bed. "Night" Mark said getting back into his bed. "Awe night guys" Rose said already falling asleep. "Hehe my very first friends, goodnight guys have sweet dreams" Atom said going back into his sleeping bag.


End file.
